Fuedal Era Meets Mermaid Princess
by purplerose97
Summary: A mermaid on a mission, arrogant youkai lords, and egotistical and sadistic hanyou, and phantom thief's with a penchant for testing a fiery young miko's patience and self control all of this is Princess Hibiki's life when she chooses to go to the human world and rekindle the ties between youkai and mermaids and she finds love along the way if she doesn't kill him first.
1. Chapter 1 Prolague

**Feudal Era Meets Mermaid Princess**

Ch. 1 Prologue

Hibiki was a princess of mermaids whose name meant "Child of the seashore" and as all mermaids of the royal family before her she had the "gift of song" the power to purify and heal through song. Hibiki was proud of her voice and loved to sing very much, like most mermaids do she was even prouder of her papa the kings brother and general of his armies her papa was not fearless like many believed, however her papa didn't let his fears get the better of him. That all changed though when her mother died in an attack on the castle and for a while the castle she herself, and her father and uncle lost their light, their kingdom had loved her mother very much and were saddened greatly by her loss. The kingdom and her family eventually healed from the tragedy; however her father was never the same again.

Hibiki grew in both beauty and intelligence she combined the greatest aspects of both her parents and a little more light shone in her father's eyes when he looked at her his pride and joy. Eventually she became well known as one of the best fighters and tacticians in the kingdom even able to beat both her uncle and father it made them both proud that she was able to defend herself. During her free time she read piles upon piles of books and scrolls on legends and history so she was naturally intrigued when she came across the mentions of youkai and mer-people relations. She studied all of them she could find her tacticians mind running over all the advantages of opening ties between mer-people and youkai once more and deciding it might be a good idea to do so once more.

She took the idea up with her uncle and father they also saw the possibilities and knew she already knew the magic necessary to change her form to that of a human and knew the language of the humans and youkai. She was also the most skilled worrier in the kingdom and no one would suspect her a female after all females were thought to be weak and stupid among the human and youkai races. Also she had probably studied all the past relations between youkai and mer-people and knew all the necessary manners and such needed, and she was knowledgeable in the use of healing magic and plants as all the females of the royal family were required to be. She was the perfect candidate to be the emissary between mer-people and youkai and though it pained him greatly to see her go he knew it was high time the mer-people re-opened relations with youkai. It had been centuries since the great war between humans and youkai that caused the mer-people to cut ties with them.

So with a heavy heart he set about planning for her departure and she set about making sure she knew exactly what to say to the four youkai lords she would be meeting soon, and finding all she could about the different races of youkai so she didn't accidentally offend someone.

A few weeks later everything was ready for her departure and her father and many of the kingdom citizens as well as he uncle, his wife and her cousin Prince Yoshirou whom she rarely saw because of his royal duties all came out to see her off. She began her journey to the surface world that she had never seen before she was excited about seeing something none of her people had seen in centuries, but she was also wary as well she did not know how dangerous the surface world would be.

So she prepared herself for anything and brought as much of the healing plants that existed in the ocean as she was willing to carry including some magical items like her mother's coral hair comb which had special protection magic in it, an enchanted dagger that could cut just about anything no matter how tough, and a book of spells and enchantments. She also took some of the scrolls on past youkai/ mer-people relations and youkai themselves, but not to many only the minimum amount she would need to survive.

She did not know what awaited her on the surface but she would do what she must.

Author's Notes: Ok this just came to me after reading another fic about Kagome being a mermaid I don't remember the name though so please don't ask. All characters except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Next chapter Hibiki reaches the surface world and begins her journey as the ambassador to the youkai from the mer-people and meets some familiar faces too. Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2 Journey Begins

**Feudal Era Meets Mermaid Princess**

Ch. 2 Journey Begins

After two weeks she reached the surface world and when she made land she made sure it wasn't near any human or youkai settlement before she pulled herself up on the sandy beach. A luminous shimmering glow surrounded her body and her beautiful magenta tail turned into human legs, her pink hair turned black that only went to her waist and her eyes turned from silver to a dull brown. When she stood up she was wearing a plain brown kimono, tabi, and sandals she looked just like a human commoner she headed to the nearest human settlement she sensed to look for a place to stay for a little bit so she could make some money for travel. She also wanted to learn more about humans and youkai and where she was so she would know where she had to travel in order to reach the youkai lords whom she was sent to offer alliance to.

The progress was somewhat slow going as she got used to walking on human legs instead of swimming in the sea using her tail.

When she reached the village she went from hut to hut inquiring about work and all of them turned her down most likely because she was a foreigner. Eventually she reached the last hut in the village apart from all the other huts where she met a hanyou child and her mother who gave her a place to stay and work. It turned out that the mother needed someone to watch her daughter while the person that usually did was out of town because he other villagers refused to watch her daughter because her daughter was hanyou. She easily agreed because she thought hanyou were beautiful and told them as much the child blushed and the mother gapped in shock because she wasn't used to anyone other than the person that usually watched her daughter and Inuyasha's group accepting hanyou.

Hibiki enjoyed her time with the hanyou child named Shiori and her mother Umi eventually the villagers stopped treating her as an outsider and showed her respect, but only after she saved them for a plague. In that time she learned much about humans and about the relations between humans and youkai she learned about the land too, but all good things must come to an end and she had to leave. She was sent off much like she had been from her home and hugged Shiori and her mother for all they were worth promising she would visit them again before departing on her journey once more.

 **Break**

One thing that had made youkai and mer-people easy allies in the past had been their longevity they were both long lived creatures that could survive for centuries without aging one bit. Another was their unearthly beauty both mer-people and youkai were always beautiful even the poorest among them. The last thing that made them great allies was the mer-peoples way with magic they were powerful when it came to creating spells for just about anything and all youkai had different abilities related to their race and class. The youkai's abilities combined with the mer-peoples powerful magic made them formidable foes in the past.

However when the Great War happened between youkai and humans the mer-people were disgusted by what both races wanted to do and disappeared from the mainland back into their cities far beneath the ocean waves. Their dwelling places on the mainland so they could be closer to their allies abandoned and forgotten in their flight back into the seas. Youkai were forgotten by all but the royal family and she was sure the Youkai had forgotten them except for the royal families as well.

She had stayed in the village by the ocean with Shiori and her mother for about a month and wanted to continue traveling until she was sure exactly what she wanted to say to the youkai lords. She moved from village to village and place to place making a name for herself as a healer and helper of the people and made some enemies with a few of the human lords thought they could never catch her. She had two personas she went by the masked thief who never hurt anyone that was innocent and the friendly healer who helped anyone that was in need.

Her thief name honestly made her laugh the people called her "Tsubasa" because she seemed to have wings when she fought, but oh how that was the farthest thing from what she actually had.

On her travels she heard of the evil hanyou Naraku and the odd group trying to defeat him she heard of the shikon no tama and the power it held, and the shikon miko Kagome a kind soul who wanted to make up for her mistake. According to what she had heard while trying to protect the jewel the miko who was its protector (Kagome) had accidentally shattered it scattering its pieces across the lands. She admired the women's sense of duty even putting up with brash and lecherous companions in order to retrieve the pieces of the jewel and keep them out of evil hands.

She watched them on their travels when she was traveling near them, and saw how Kagome improved over time in her bow skills, miko powers and eventually a sword as well.

The thing that puzzled her was why Kagome did not use her full power she could sense the girl was extremely powerful for a human and could have ended the battle as soon as she was trained. Then she looked closer and saw a powerful seal that could only be broken by the person the seal was on themselves, she had to give the jewel some credit on that one if it didn't want to be destroyed one of the best ways was to get rid of anyone powerful enough to do so. From what she could tell Kagome was likely the only one who could destroy the evil thing and it was using Naraku's desire for the miko Kikyo to do its dirty work by having him get rid of Kagome. Though it wasn't working it was a scary thought something that evil to be allowed to remain in this world.

Eventually the little miko grew powerful enough that Hibiki decided to test her by allowing her presence to be felt when she was near their camp always in her thief's cloths when she approached them. The little miko was always away from the group when Hibiki tested the miko the girl thought it was a fluke and dismissed her presence as paranoia because youkai were always after her. Finally the miko's curiosity got the better of her and she called out "I know you are there show yourself" oh Hibiki would show herself alright and it would be a meeting the little miko would never forgot.

WITH KAGOME

After she completed her training with a traveling sword master and a well-known miko Kagome began to sense a presence whenever she was away from the group on her own at first she thought it was a fluke, but as time wore on she began to realize something or someone was testing her. Finally she had, had enough and called out to the presence that had plagued her mind with her friends not that far away hiding in the bushes just in case the presence was hostile. When she saw the figure jump down from the trees though she gasped the person was wearing all black and had a black silk mask covering their head and face, but what caught them all was the way the person seemed to fly through the air as if they had wings.

She knew right away her mystery admirer was "Tsubasa" the masked thief that they had on several occasions been asked to kill by wealthy lords who were tired of the thief stealing from their treasuries. All the lords in question honestly had no right to call themselves lords they were cruel tyrants that treated their subjects like cattle, and deserved to have their money stolen and given to the poor people. They did not say that however because they did not wish to make more enemies than they had, but politely turned the lords requests down as they hunted rogue youkai and the evil hanyou Naraku not ordinary thief's who would be too easy to kill.

The only weapon the thief had on them visibly was a long knife sheathed at their side, but that didn't mean they didn't have any other weapons.

They were again surprised when the thief spoke "well done little miko I applaud you for not showing your fear visibly, having your guard up and coming prepared" the thief's voice was a smooth high, yet masculine tenor. So the thief was a male before she was able to form her next thought the thief was in front of her, and in a flash her sword was in the thief's hands and she was on the ground with her own sword pointed at her throat. "However you still have much to learn before you can stand against an opponent like me." The thief turned his head in the direction were he friends were hidden "you may come out now your friend is in no danger" before all of her friends were out in the open the thief was gone scent, aura, and all.

They were all in aww and wondering who the thief could be they obviously weren't human because no human could move that fast, yet their aura said otherwise it was a mystery and one Kagome intended to solve. Not only that the last bit of advice the mystery thief known as Tsubasa left her puzzled the young miko "train harder little miko" if she hadn't known better she would have said Tsubasa was Sesshomaru because of the little miko comment. That was impossible though there was no way the human hating well most of the time Sesshomaru would say something like that.

 **Meanwhile Far Away In another Part of the Forest…**

Hibiki was laughing her ass off back in her normal peasants attire about what had just happened the looks on their faces were priceless especially the hanyou's the poor dear looked so confused when he couldn't pick up her scent anymore. Though he wouldn't have been able to find her anyway since she altered her scent when she was a going around as a thief, so if those pompous, arrogant lords thought to use a youkai to track her they would have another thing coming. Not only that she used her magic to cover her scent so it couldn't be fallowed she did her best to stay undetected as that would only hinder her work.

She had gathered information on the southern youkai lord first as his territory had been the one she had ended up in when she came to the surface world. The southern lords name was Daichi and though slow to act or make decisions was wise and an excellent tactician and is on the youkai council like the other lords the youkai council was made up of the lords and elder youkai from each of the lands. He had two heirs both male and his mate was deceased though she had been beloved by many of the souths citizens.

She had spent about a month and a half traveling the southern lands after leaving the village so she had been in the surface world about two and a half months she decided she had enough information and moved on to the next territory.

She decided she would travel to the eastern lands the lands ruled by the ryu or dragon youkai she wanted to see if they were anything like the sea dragons of her homeland.

Author's Notes: That's a wrap on the first actual chapter. What did you think. Love it hate GIVE ME REVIEWS! Thank you! As always all the character except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Next chapter Hibiki begins her journey to and through the eastern lands, Kagome trains her butt off, Naraku hears the rumors about the phantom thief "Tsubasa and is intrigued, and Kirara gets high on youkai cat nip. Wha! Read to find out! Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3 Being Famous Has It's Perks

Ch. 3 Being Famous Has It's Perks

 **Feudal Era Meets Mermaid Princess**

Travel to the Eastern Lands took two weeks traveling at top speed for Hibiki she mostly traveled in the tree tops and away from the main roads she didn't want to run in to trouble. She knew staying under the radar was going to hard in the eastern lands because she remembered reading about the cautiousness of ryu-youkai in the palace archives. She did basically the same thing she had done in the southern lands looked for the closest village and looked for work this time it took even longer to gain the people's trust than before even with her healing abilities. She also learned her reputation as a thief preceded her seeing as a group of traders she had helped had spread the word around in the eastern lands where ever they went she was somewhat of a hero of justice to the people of the east.

This time she was a farmer's aid instead of a healer well mostly anyway she actually enjoyed the task of helping take care of the crops that would be sold in nearby markets even though it was hard work it was well worth it. She visited the small temple that the village had a and met the miko that resided there while wise the miko as most she had met on her journey so far was prejudiced, so the only thing she could do was be civil to the old women. She did not share the prejudices of humans and youkai as most mer-folk did and thought all races were equal and there for a reason because the kami must have had a reason for creating them in the first place.

She moved from village to village in the east until she came to a group of villages ruled by a power hungry lord, and decided to take action. She studied the lord and his family from within the walls as a servant in the lord's house and what she was made her want beat the crap out of the lord right then and there. The lord mistreated his family beating his wife and children in his drunken state while his oldest tried to protect them from his father's abuse, she could tell right away that his oldest would make a much better lord than he. Eventually she learned all she needed to know, and set about making sure the lord's eldest would take over as soon as possible. Nobody even suspected that he had been poisoned because of how much alcohol he consumed they just thought he died because he drank too much and she was happy for the lord's family.

She moved on after seeing that the new lord was safely in place and word of her deeds spread throughout the eastern lands until it reached the Eastern Daiyoukai himself who was intrigued by her though he did not approach her. Eventually she came full circle and decided to travel to the northern lands next she had always wanted to see the mountains once she had heard of them from reading the archives even though she didn't get to see any ryu-youkai.

It took her three weeks to reach the Northern Lands because she had to avoid a lot of people traveling for the markets and festivals of the more prosperous villages celebrating the harvests for this year. She also made one stop at one such festival and was reminded of the bright festivals of the capital city of the mer-people though the humans festivals were nowhere near as magical they had the same feel. Once she reached the Northern Lands she was in aww the mountains were huge and made her feel really small and insignificant just like the deep trenches and tall spires of her undersea home. She reviewed the information she had on the Northern Daiyoukai she knew he was a wolf youkai as they were the ruling youkai in the north.

She knew that the wolves were very territorial and did her best to stay away from them she did not want to be considered someone's property thank you very much no way no how was that ever going to happen.

She also learned that the prince of the wolf youkai who would be the next lord had put an unwanted claim on the shikon miko Kagome, and that in doing so was going back on his word to a female wolf youkai he had promised to mate. Once she heard that she was torn between being disgusted, and laughing her ass off at the situation "honestly" she decided to laugh rather than waste her time being disgusted over something like that after all it didn't involve her. She decided to travel through the mountains and explore first rather than find work like she had in the other territories, and as before her reputation preceded her well at least she made good gossip. There was more fighting for her in this territory than the others mainly because of the mountain bandits that made their homes in the mountains she got attacked at least twice a day until word got around that if you saw a stranger wearing all black wondering the mountains just let them pass.

Needless to say when she got done traveling the mountains they were a lot safer and the bandits no longer thought her easy prey just because she traveled alone and only carried a dagger as a weapon.

Once she was done traveling the mountain she visited the villages of the north the northern people were hardened by the harsh weather and conditions of the north and she admired them for their perseverance after all it wasn't easy living in such harsh conditions.

Shortly before deciding to leave the north word spread that the Northern Daiyoukai wanted to meet with her, however she was unsure if she should since she had not yet studied all the lords. For the first time since she started her quest she decided to contact her father she told him all she had learned and what had caused her to contact him before she had information on all the lords. He said it would be best to leave as soon as possible because it would be best to meet with all the lords at their annual gathering in the spring rather than with one lord at a time, she agreed especially since the Northern Youkai couldn't fallow her into another lords territory without permission. Fallowing her father's advice she left the Northern Lands that night swiftly even using magic to speed her on her way, the last stop on her journey before she would meet all the lords in person was the Western Lands ruled by the Silver Inu. She wondered how that would go because out of all the lords Sesshomaru was considered the most ruthless and strict of all, and hated humans completely while the other lords had varying degrees of tolerance for human kind.


	4. Chapter 4 In A Village Called Edo

Ch. 4 A Village Called Edo

 **Feudal Era Meets Mermaid Princess**

Travel to the Western Lands was the quietest of all, but she wasn't surprised because of who the western lord was. She traveled from the border of between the West and the North to the first village along the border. She was surprised at how lively and cheery the place was considering who the lord was, but she guessed that having a lord who made sure his borders were secure before all else caused the people to be less cautious. After all if their lord killed all who were stupid enough to try and challenge him then they really didn't need to worry about getting attacked. She was curious after finding youkai cities in all the other lands what one would be like so she decided to go into the first one she came across in the Western Lands to see what it was like. It was more like the cities of the mer-people than the human cities were, but that was to be expected considering that youkai and mer-people both used magic and youkai had their own unique abilities if they didn't wield magic.

She had to maneuver around youkai patrols though she was surprised they could see through the magic that made up her disguise, and made a note that lord Sesshomaru didn't leave anything to chance. He truly was a good lord even if he was a bit cold though not so cold as she found out while in passing he kept a human ward, so he truly did not hate humans how intriguing she would have to find out if that rumor was true.

Eventually she reached a village called Edo near a forest named after Inuyasha, so this must be the village that Inuyasha and the other Inutachi called home. She put on her peasants cloths and walked to the village.

When she reached the village she asked around about work and was directed to the hut of their miko named Kaede, when she reached the hut she wasn't surprised that Kaede was an elderly miko she had met several elderly miko on her travel. However Kaede seemed very observant so she would have to be very careful around her, thought she was cautious around Kaede she also respected the elderly miko for her wisdom. She was given the privilege of being the elderly miko's assistant, so basically she did everything that Kaede herself could no longer do or that she couldn't do well anymore. Kaede appreciated it very much and Hibiki enjoyed learning about healing herbs from Kaede she had seen a few plants on land that looked like healing herbs, but she was unfamiliar with the plants of the land so she left them alone.

Now thought she was happy to have the chance to learn about the healing herbs of the land so she could gather some and use them instead of her undersea remedies which were running in short supply. She was also going to bring some back for study and use underwater, she would teach the healers how to use them then they would be able to come up with different mixtures that combined the knowledge of the sea with that of the land when it came to healing. Kaede was also impressed with how fast she learned, but what could she say she had always been a fast learner ever since she was young. She planned to stay in this village helping Kaede through the winter months the air had already grown very cold and she had sensed a large storm was coming soon so she made sure she and Kaede had plenty of wood she hoped the Inutachi made it back before the snow hit.

 **Break**

WITH THE INUTACHI

It had been a month's since the incident with the thief known as "Tsubasa" and since that time she had pushed herself even harder than before, she could not believe that the thief had been able to beat and disarm her so easily. Naraku wasn't too happy about her improvement either and had been quiet since their last meeting shortly after she had been beaten by "Tsubasa" that was one thing she was immensely proud of

 **** ** _Flashback: They had been on the trail of another rumor about Naraku after all they had about half the jewel and Naraku had about half there were very few shards left to collect, so the final battle would be soon. The day was very cold and everyone was miserable because of it but we wanted to press on before it got too cold to do so. The wind picked up when Inuyasha and I yelled at the same time "DUCK" and we did just in time to miss getting our heads cut off by Kagura's "Dance of the Blade." Instantly we were all on high alert for attack and then the battle was on wind buffeting us left and right from the backlash of Kagura's attacks Inuyasha slashed at her with his sword, and because they were in close quarters he could not use any of his more powerful attacks. She stepped in and started firing arrows, but Kagura dodged them all._**

 **** ** _She suddenly had an idea if they all attacked Kagura at once they would be able to overwhelm her and she would either have to retreat or get killed and Kagura would rather face punishment from Naraku than die doing his dirty work. She signaled the others and they all gathered for a moment while Inuyasha covered them, and they all agreed to her plan. They came out from the safety of Inuyasha's protection and spread out. When they were all in place she gave another signal, and they all attacked at the same time severally wounding Kagura and forcing her to retreat. Flashback End_**

She was indeed very proud of that and her swordsmanship and miko powers had soared to new heights she guessed all she needed was a good sound defeat for her to improve because she was having trouble improving beforehand. Their group was heading back to Kaede's because winter was coming fast and they wanted to be in a place that was warm for the winter months since the snow would make travel nearly impossible. All of them were proud of their accomplishments, but were disappointed they would have to wait until the snow melted to continue their search. That meant that Naraku would have at least three months to recover and come up with new sinister plots while they could do nothing because the risk of getting dangerously ill if they traveled in the cold weather.

WITH HIBIKI

It had been two weeks since Hibiki had come to Edo and so far out of all the villages she had visited on her travels this one was one of the best besides Shiori and Umi's village it was peaceful and radiated a soothing aura. The villagers liked her a lot most likely because she was willing to help with anything even if it was considered man's work for them the only other females they had witnessed willing to do man's work were Lady Sango and Lady Kagome. The children could not get enough of her because she loved to play with them and had endless amounts of stories for them to listen to. Kaede had told her about the god tree that stood near the village and she was intrigued she had read about god trees they were hundreds if not thousands of years old and the only trees that could rival them in age were the elder tree youkai. She figured that the god tree was part of why the village radiated a peaceful aura since trees were naturally peaceful beings.

She was brought out of her musings when she sensed the Inutachi approaching the village and was glad it looked like they were going to reach the village before the storm was going to hit though she didn't show any signs outwardly of sensing anything unusual and just kept to the task that Kaede had given her. Kaede came out of the door and told her hurry with the wood because guests would be arriving shortly.

WITH THE INUTACHI

As they reached the village everyone let out a sigh of relief hopefully Kaede had sensed them and would have a nice hot cup of tea ready for them when they go there. After about fifteen minutes of traveling through the village they reached the hut and were as she had expected Kaede had sensed them and had tea ready for them when they arrived. What they didn't expect was the stranger in Kaede's hut a female with doe brown eyes and mid-back length black hair she must have been a commoner because she wore plain brown kimono. As usual Inuyasha's mouth ran and demanded to know who she was though they were all curious about it. Kaede introduced the female as Hibiki and they were astonished they heard of a very skilled healer going by that name and they asked her if she was the aforementioned healer and she sheepishly admitted that yes she was.

She said that although she was good she was nowhere near as good as Kaede and had learned a lot while she had been here helping Kaede with the preparations for the coming winter.

 **Break**

Over the weeks after they arrived in the village they got to know Hibiki and Kagome and Sango found another female companion they could talk to, Hibiki listened but didn't judge them for what they said. She gave advice if she thought it was necessary and the advice she gave was usually very good advice which gave Sango and Kagome the impression she was much older than she looked. They practically fainted when they learned she was only twenty years old she was older than them yes, but only by a few years(Hibiki's actual age is a little younger than Sesshomaru in this story and he is about 900 years old though he looks like he is in his late teens as does Hibiki). Inuyasha was standoffish as usual and refused to have anything to do with Hibiki, but that didn't seem to faze Hibiki so they just left it alone.

As the winter months progressed Inuyasha even got used Hibiki being around and though he was standoffish still he didn't glare at her every chance he could get anymore.

The village had much better care over the winter months than it usually did with Hibiki, Kagome, and Kaede there to take care of them in fact there was only one death the entire winter and that was an elderly lady. The village was overjoyed the winter months were always the scariest because the winter months were the time when the village had the most trouble with illness. As the winter months came to an end they prepared to start on their travels once more and instead of traveling alone as she had before Hibiki opted to travel with them, and though Inuyasha didn't like it he agree with the threat of bodily harm from the rest of his pack.

WITH HIBIKI

She after some consideration and consultation with her father and uncle decided to travel with the Inutachi. There were many reasons why one being she liked the Inutachi and found them to be genuinely good people even the standoffish Inuyasha, another was so she could gather more information on Naraku. What she found out from the Inutachi during the winter about Naraku had both her and her father and uncle troubled, so much so that her uncle had ordered her to aid in any way she could in the destruction of the evil hanyou. That her uncle who didn't like war was giving her such an order meant he thought Naraku could become a threat to everyone and she had to agree.

She also found out that Inuyasha was the lord of the wests younger half-brother, she thought no wonder he hated humans his father had chosen a human and a hanyou over him and his mother. She also found out that the rumors of Sesshomaru's human ward were true, her name was Rin and she apparently really loved flowers as was the complete opposite of the antisocial, cool, calm, and collected lord. She found it funny and ironic that the human to change his views on humans would be his complete opposite in nature.

Well at least her travels with the group would not be boring.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Alright you go Hibiki for not letting Inuyasha's temperament get to you.

Next chapter Hibiki starts her travels with the Inutachi and waits for the gathering of the youkai lords to offer her people's alliance to them, she finally meets the one of the lords unlucky for her the lord she meets happens to be Inuyasha's elder half-brother Sesshomaru, and he's there for the Inutachi's assistance? Wha? Find out next chapter.

All characters except for my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5 Oh! The Arrogance

**Feudal Era Meets Mermaid Princess**

Ch. 5 Oh! The Arrogance

As the spring solstice drew nearer and their travels continued Hibiki allowed the possibility of her friends hating her to enter her mind. After all she had lied to them about being human this whole time not only that she was also royalty though she didn't act like your typical royal. Sure she knew courtly manners but she chose not to use them unless she wanted to or she had too it was just how she was.

She had a lot of faith in her friends though and knew that it was hardly at all possible that they would hate her completely maybe shun her for a while and then they would apologize that was the most likely outcome.

With that in mind her thoughts were a lot brighter from her previous thoughts until her thoughts turned towards the Western Lord Sesshomaru, she was bound to run into him traveling with his half-brother. It gave her the perfect opportunity to get admittance into the Western Palace without giving away her identity right away, and it would be a good opportunity for the Inutachi to form an alliance with the Western Lord after all they had a common enemy. They both wanted Naraku dead and the best way for the Western Lord to accomplish that goal was to travel with them because they had something that Naraku wanted so instead of trying to hunt Naraku down Naraku would eventually come to the western lord.

She, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome had been talking about it for a while now as a possibility and had all agreed that it was necessary to get the Western Lord on their side for the final battle. They knew it would be soon because when they had collected another jewel shard a few days ago Kagome had frozen up and gotten a distant look on her face before saying in a monotone voice that they had now collected all the jewel shards.

Now that all the jewel shards had been collected all that was left was the final battle to decide who would possess the complete jewel.

To that end ever since Kagome had informed them that they had collected the last of the jewel shards she had been drawing as much magical power into herself as possible until she could hold no more. She somehow knew she was going to need all the power she could get in the coming days.

Ever since they had found the last jewel shard a week ago Hibiki had been withdrawn into herself with an intense look of concentration on her face. Sango and Kagome and even Miroku tried to get her to snap out of it to no avail and it was starting to worry them all. The only time someone could get her to snap out of it was when it came to meal time then she would be a semblance of her former self and talk incessantly just like she used to with Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Then before bed she would sing a song for Shippo who could never get enough of her beautiful voice much like everyone else in the group though they would never admit it. Her voice sounded like an angels in their opinions and soothed their souls and minds so much so that they all fell asleep almost instantly as soon as she finished singing.

What they didn't know was Hibiki stayed up way after they had all gone to sleep with the same contemplating look on her face she had on for most of the day. Another thing they didn't know was the subtle spell that Hibiki weaved into her singing which put anything that got close to their camp with ill intent that was less strong than she to sleep almost instantly. So their camp was safe even when they were all fast asleep even from Naraku's incarnations who were less powerful than their master by far and were also coincidentally less powerful than Hibiki herself was.

The next morning saw the group awakening to Inuyasha's ranting once more though he was ranting more vehemently then usual which could only mean that Kikyo was near enough for them to reach her in a day. So they would likely be pushed more than usual today so they could get close enough for Inuyasha to be with his mate for a little while. Hibiki understood the situation with Inuyasha and Kikyo the others had informed her about it and she felt for the two lovers. She also knew that at one point in time Kagome had been in love with him, but was no longer in love with him instead she was his best friend and thought of him like an elder brother.

She was also okay with Inuyasha mating Kikyo and happily congratulated them on it once she found out about it. The only reason that Kikyo continued to travel separately from the group was to lessen the strain on Kagome and herself by being in close proximity to eachother and to keep the allusion that she still hated Inuyasha and wanted to take him to hell.

As they set out from their camp that day she got the distinct feeling that something was going to happen today not necessarily good too.

It turns out she was right because at midday just after they set up camp enough for lunch a strong aura approached their camp and one she had only sensed once before while she was in the Western Lands. Apparently the Western Lord wanted to pay his little brother a visit she had been told by the other members of the group that this happened from time to time and every time the Western Lord would knock his younger brother senseless before leaving.

Only she and possibly Sango knew why that was it was a dominance thing for male youkai in packs to fight eachother for positions in the pack more specifically the alpha position. Inuyasha would not submit to his elder brother even though he was obviously the stronger of the two which caused Sesshomaru's instincts to rise up and call for Inuyasha's solid and total beating. So she and the others just sat on the sidelines and waited for Sesshomaru to finish beating his little brother to a pulp. While they were fighting Sesshomaru's little ward came over and joined them and Kagome set out some coloring books for the two children to keep them occupied.

Eventually Hibiki noticed that Inuyasha couldn't take anymore and also noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't letting up in his beating even though he surely noticed that Inuyasha could take much more. She looked closer and noticed that for some reason the youkai lord was pissed and it had nothing to do with Inuyasha that she couldn't stand for so she intervened just before Sesshomaru was able to hit Inuyasha again.

Catching his sword on the hilt of her dagger she looked directly into the Western Lord's shocked eyes and said "you know just because someone or something else pissed you off does not mean you should take it out on your little brother no matter how annoying he might be!"

He simply glared at her with cold calculating eyes and she glared right back with just as icy eyes unfazed by the lord's demeanor. Everyone else just gaped they hadn't know a human could move that fast actually they thought it impossible for a human to move that fast. Unbeknownst to them the Western Lord was just as shocked as they were the onna had moved so fast.

Sesshomaru's mind was in a state of shock he had not even noticed the onna who form her scent was a part of his brother's pack before because he was so focused on taking out his anger on his little brother. He took a moment to study her up close while giving half a thought to what she had said. She like most Japanese had brown eyes and black hair, but her hair looked better taken care of than most peoples and she smelled better as well. She smelled like the sea air near his shiro, yet she also smelled of something more, something sweet but not overly so like some of the perfumes the wealthy lords and ladies of his land wore. Whatever it was it was not something he had smelled before and he was intrigued by it.

"Hn" he said with his customary coolness and when he looked over he saw her face was colored a deep crimson red most likely from anger at his lack of answer like everyone else he deigned to answer that way. He saw the look in her eyes that said she wanted to beat him to a pulp or try to anyway, but he saw in her gaze that she was also warring within herself for some reason. He watched closely as the conflict was resolved and she cautiously slowly lowered her dagger and sheathed the blade in its beautifully decorated and well-made sheath.

Another curious thing how did someone who wore peasants cloths have such an obviously well-made item such as that dagger it did not make sense he thought as he turned and elegantly strode out of the clearing.

There was definitely something strange going on here and he would find out what it was no matter what his curiosity had been roused and not it would have to be satisfied.

Meanwhile Hibiki was fuming mad and everyone knew it and stayed away from her even Inuyasha was rather quiet which was unlike him. They all knew that when the strong willed Hibiki met his icy brother sparks were going to fly, but they had not expected the icy lord to be able rouse her temper. They in all of the three months they had known Hibiki never seen her temper before sure they had seen her annoyed and irritated but never fuming mad.

Then again his brother had a way of rubbing people he wrong way and getting even the most kind natured people such as Kagome and Hibiki fuming mad. Really given that fact he at least should have known something that would happen though she seemed unfazed by everything even things that Kagome normally had problems with. Because of that he unerringly assumed that she would be immune to his brother as well next time he wouldn't assume something like that. After all it would save him the trouble of calming down a potentially dangerously irate pack mate that might do something stupid and get herself killed.

Come to think of it he had seen her hesitate for some reason when he could tell she had wanted to rip his brother a new one and he wondered why she did after all in all the time he had known her she had never hesitated. Then he dismissed it as Hibiki being smart like she always was and knowing and acknowledging the fact that this opponent was stronger than her and it would be a better idea to back down.

Something he admitted he had a hard time doing still especially when it came to his elder brother he just did not want to acknowledge his elder brother as alpha and have it rubbed in her face constantly.

He would never be able to live that down and would probably hide himself in a cave somewhere for the rest of his long life in humiliation his life just sucked like that.

 **|End Chapter|**


End file.
